


Fool Me Once (Shame On You)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cop!Jongin, F/M, Fem!Sehun, Luhan is gonna be a riot jsyk, and being clumsy but cute, and i liked the idea of a fem sehun kickin ass, anyway this is an attempt at action and comedy, baekhyun and chanyeol too ok, bountyhunter!au, bountyhunter!sehun, the stephanie plum series by janet evanovich to be specific, this is based off a specific book series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has had her share of ups and downs, cases gone awry. She's been tased, kicked, spit at, but she has a good track record. She always brings her man (or woman) in. But her cousin, Minseok, won't give her any good cases. She wants some bigger fish to fry. Finally, she gets the case she's been looking for. And a chance for sweet, sweet revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the stephanie plum series by janet evanovich, I certainly recommend. I've been toying with this idea for a while. Updates might end up being really slow. But i'm trying to get this off my mind before i write a sequel to my space!au

Back when Sehun was a little girl, there was a neighbor she had, Kim Jongin. Now, Jongin was a couple years older, which made Sehun his personal punching bag. All the other parents had said it was because Jongin liked Sehun, but Sehun was distressed by the pulled pony tails and bugs tossed her way. When Sehun was 12 and Jongin was 14, they had a truce of sorts. If by truce it meant that Sehun's mom had yelled at Jongin's mom and they were forbidden to hang out anymore. 

Then, at 16, when Sehun was at a Taekwondo competition, the bastard had the nerve to personally deliver Sehun flowers. As if it were some sort of personal apology. As if flowers could really erase the bullying he had put Sehun through for years, at such a young age. Sehun didn't even like roses. If they hadn't been surrounded by people and Sehun's trainer, she would have leveled him just like that. 

Then came 18, and, in a lapse of judgement, Sehun allowed Jongin to shove his tongue down her throat behind the tilt-o-whirl at the end of the year spring festival. Jongin was 20 and was on his way to becoming a beat cop. Sehun was pretty high on the fact that she had graduated school finally and had a promising future ahead of her. Plus, Sehun thought he looked really hot in his uniform, okay? Besides, the past was the past and Jongin seemed to have turned out to be at least a decent person. Not just anyone wanted to be a cop, she knew. 

Their encounter as Sehun just turned 19, might have gone farther than just a filthy makeout session with wandering hands and heavy petting. She was working at this high class, expensive shoe store and Jongin had purchased a pair of black steel toed boots just before closing, and charmed the yellow pumps (as well as the flirty pleated skirt) right off Sehun. 

There was also the fact that she had been kicked out of school that was making her feel especially reckless. Her life was spiralling, out of her control, and Jongin was there and he was easy. He had fucked her senseless in the back of the store where the security camera had broken. A temporary solution for long term distress. 

Immediately after, when Jongin didn't call when he said he would, Sehun regretted it. Just another thing to add to the list of regretable decisions Sehun had made. Like smoking pot ion the rooftop of her university after befriending a few people her mother had called 'bad influences'. And they were bad people, but Jongin might have been worse. Jongin played girls like fiddles, leaving a trail of broken heart and smeared mascara along the way. He did so without any remorse or acknowledgment that what he was doing was cruel. 

She was determined not to let herself be another one of his victims (again), and vowed to get him back. One day. No matter how long se had to wait for the chance. 

And now, at 26, Sehun still hasn't gone back to school, but she's stopped smoking pot and has become an almost law-abiding citizen. She lived alone since her parents had kicked her out, but she still managed to do well enough for herself. She's comfortable, eats three meals (or more) a day, and has a closet full of high quality clothing. She owed it all to her cousin, Minseok. He was on the side of her family that hadn't disowned her after her brief stint on the wrong side of the law. Brief meaning about six months. 

Sehun's all but lost contact with Jongin. She saw him in passing occassionally at the police station, but she's managed to avoid him for the most part. Partly luck. Mostly because Sehun's memorized the days and times he usually works. 

Where Jongin was strict rules and workout routines, Sehun is skirting just outside of illegal and is on a strict see-food diet. Where Jongin went to school to become a law enforcement officer, Minseok had recruited her as a bounty hunter after starting his bail bonds office and business. Or, as Sehun liked to refer to herself: Bond enforcement officer. This meant that Minseok fronted the money for those charged with crimes to get out of jail until their hearings. Usually, it was just to set their affairs in order before going to jail, occassionally, it was to flee from the law. Sehun was there for when they did skip their court dates and she had to go collect them through any means necessary. Well, as long as they were brought back mostly alive.

Sehun was more than capable of such a feat, with her history of taekwondo and other martial arts. 

However, she wasn't good with guns and when she wasn't in her zone, she was rather clumsy. It wasn't too bad of a setback, since most of her bail jumpers weren't anything special, Minseok wouldn't really let her handle anyone so dangerous. Either he was just giving her easy money, or he didn't trust her skills. It was hard to determine. 

She had been complaining for months about the old men who just forgot about their court dates and the barely adults who thought running from the law meant holing in their parent's basement with moutain dew and xbox 360.

"Hey, Sehun." Minseok motioned her over as she set the sunglasses atop her blonde hair. The curls bounced as she walked from the door to the bail bonds office to Minseok's desk. "You know how you always complain I don't let you have any fun?" Sehun fiddled with her leather jacket, stuffing her keys into one of the small pockets. 

She wouldn't have stopped by the office if it weren't for the fact that she hadn't had any cases for a few weeks and she was running low on funds. Well, that, and the fact that Minseok had sent her a text overloaded with emojis and all capital letters demanding she come by at that exact moment. 

Sehun raised a sculpted brow at Minseok, "yes, why?"

Minseok tossed a file in front of Sehun on his desk, it landed with a heavy 'fwak'. "Happy birthday." 

"Don't think this excuses you from the fact on my actual birthday, I was taking down a greased up naked guy because of you." Sehun scoffed and picked up the folder. 

Minseok beamed. "Just look." 

Sehun flipped the cover open, eyes widening at the face sheet. "Holy shit-" she let out, nearly dropping the folder. "What's he skipping bail for-" 

"Half the guys in jail, he put in there. The bastard is probably just too scared to go and meet his maker." Minseok leaned back in his chair, a pleased grin on his face. "Word on the street is he's extorting. Bribery. Accepting more than just the adoring thanks of many civilians. Among other things." 

"What're you talkin'?" Sehun shifted from one foot to the other, "money or more? Drugs?"

"He was picked up with two rims full of crack hidden in his cruiser."

"No shit." Sehun whistled, eyes scanning over the file, reading in detail what it said. "Y'think he's in with the dealers? There's that new gang in town, what's it called-"

"Bangtan?" Minseok scratched at his chin. "Not sure. Thankfully, I'm not paid to know. Or even find out. I get paid when these fuckers meet their court dates and you get paid for making that happen."

Sehun snapped the folder shut with a toothy grin. "It would be my pleasure to turn his ass in." Sehun was over the moon. "And thank you for this wonderful opportunity." 

Truthfully, it was such a wonderful opportunity. Sehun had been waiting patiently for years for something like this to turn up. Never in a million years would it be something as good as this, though. She must have done something really amazing in her past lives to be handed this on a silver platter. For a chance to bring Jongin in on a silver platter. Or, well, with silver bracelets, rather. She tucked the folder under her arm and wiggled her fingers at Minseok as she left the office. "I'll get started right away."

"You know the drill, you have ten days." Minseok reminded her, much like he always did. Sehun gave him a final wave before the door swung shut behind her. With her sunglasses perched once more on her nose, she began to formulate a plan.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun stumbles into a problem... already.

Now that Sehun actually had a high profile case, she had no idea how to go about it. Jongin was fit and smart- all the newspaper articles involving his work praised him as the best in the district. How was Sehun supposed to take him down? She had wasted the rest of the day she had received the case to just think of how to go about it and still came up with nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. 

It really made Sehun question her ability as a bond enforcement officer. 

First things first, she decided to visit his home. The first step was to treat this like any other case and start how she usually would. She figured, however, he wouldn't be home. He was the best cop out there, and he had a high price on his head. When word got out that he had a warrant out on him, there would be several other officers after him. They didn't even have to be a part of Minseok's team of bounty hunters. If Jongin were smart, he would have skipped town already. She had a bit of sweet talking to do after she would turn up empty at his home that she dressed for that occasion. 

She had on a black pencil skirt, red heels, and a polka dotted chiffon blouse that ruffled in the bust region which actually made it look like she had a sizable chest. It was her go to flirting outfit and it has helped her on several different instances. It worked on a shady bartender, a creepy butcher, and even one of the rookie cops she had known. 

She knocked on his door and tossed her bleached blonde hair back with a fleeting thought that she might want to dye part of it pink. Hot pink. Cotton candy pink? But that would throw off a couple of her most favorite outfits. She was just about to turn away and head back down the hall and towards the elevator when, to her surprise, he answered. Even more surprising, he had a gun leveled at her head. 

Her eyes went wide behind her sunglasses, voice shrill as she spoke, "what the hell, Jongin-!" She moved into action, reaching for the small pistol tucked into the waistband at the back of her skirt, hidden by a simple red belt around her waist. Jongin, having planned this near ambush, was faster. 

The gun thunked to the floor just inside the apartment as Jongin gripped her arm with bruising force, jerking her forward. 

Sehun would like to think she put up a good fight. Especially when she landed a punch to Jongin's gut that made the air rush out of him in a huff. However, in only a few short minutes, she was pinned against the back of the door, shut from the outside hallway. The lock clicked and... Oh no, she was going to get killed by a dirty cop who took her virginity in the storage room in the back of her former place of employment. The worst part of it was, she had heard a crunch that sounded suspiciously like the sunglasses that had fallen off her face in the struggle. 

"You asshole, my sunglasses! Those were fuckin-" she started to protest. Those glasses had cost more than her monthly car payment. 

"Listen, Sehun." Jongin growled, his forearm pressed just so into her windpipe with only enough pressure to keep her from moving, not to cut off air supply. Her chin tilted, neck stretched to meet his eyes with a ferocious glare. 

"I know you're little miss bounty hunter." He began, looking her up and down. "And you do pretty good for yourself. But I ain't a dirty cop and if you take me in, I won't be able to prove that." 

"Are you kidding, turning you in is like a dream come true for me! Why the hell should I believe you?" She shot back. 

"I'm innocent! Someone on the department set me up." 

Sehun laughed, loud and punctuated right in his face. "Everyone's innocent, Jongin. Doesn't make my job just disappear." 

Jongin jostled her, eyes frustrated, the line of his mouth thin. He really was desperate. Good. Desperation made people stupid. This would be a piece of cake. "Please, Sehun." He whispered, and Sehun's knees might have gone weak. Not that she'd admit it. 

"Why would they set you up?" Sehun asked, staring into his eyes, her own still small slits of anger. 

"I don't fuckin' know, someone might want the detective position that's open. Rumor has it that the cheif's gonna give it to me." 

"Doesn't seem like strong enough motivation, Jongin. You're gonna have to do better than that to get me off your case." 

It was silent, with Jongin's arm in Sehun's throat and Sehun's hand inching toward the can of pepper spray tucked into her bra. Luckily, her shirt was already two buttons undone. 

"I'm close to cracking this case, one about the street drug NTC. It's dangerous, and I'm close to the center of it, I can just tell."

Oh. Sehun had heard of that drug. Word on the street was that it was being peddled around disguised as bubble gum. It was chewy, even. It was a powerful hallucinogen and it was spreading like wildfire. 

"What are you doing?" Jongin said after a minute and saw Sehun's hand over her chest. 

"Well, last time we were this close, I was missing my bra, so I thought, why not make it a round two?" She joked and dropped her hand. She chose to pointedly ignore the melting of Jongin's eyes. Steadfastly refused to acknowledge how she could practically see the images he was conjuring up. 

"Babe, don't tempt me." With that, Sehun shut her mouth. Jongin was overwhelmingly sexy, and he just oozed sensuality. It might have been the jaw that could cut glass or the smirk that could make women across the county weak at the knees. 

Fuck the police? Yes, please. 

Sehun grit her teeth, focusing on the decision at hand. On one hand, she really wanted to take Jongin in. On another, if he really were innocent, she wouldn't feel completely satisfied with taking him in. Even if it would dash her plans of revenge. "Fine. I'll give you one week." 

"One?!"

"You didn't let me finish, asshole." She huffed, tilting her chin up even higher, more defiant, "I'll help you." 

"Fat chance. Every one knows you're a bounty hunter, no one's gonna tell you shit." 

"Jongin. There's a lot my cleavage will do." Sehun smiled sweetly. Jongin scoffed and released her. Finally. She was getting uncomfortably warm. Sehun reached up and smoothed her curls back down. 

"Honey, I've seen what your cleavage will do, I'm not that impressed." Jongin looked grim, and Sehun, with her mouth open in shock, wished she had thought to bring her taser. Or hadn't stopped her pursuit of her pepper spray. There was still a chance. 

"You dick-" She began, stomping forward. 

"Look, I'll let you help just... Only do what I ask." 

Sehun crossed her arms, mouth turned down. "The hell do you think you are?" She cocked one hip out, hoping her glare said she meant business. "You think you can order me around?"

"Listen, Sehun." Jongin scowled, looking her over once more. It was a little more than disconcerting how he kept doing that, "If you don't help and are still set on bringing me in, I'll make sure you're always one step behind. I'm the best in the fuckin' business, do you really think you can capture me? In those shoes?"

Sehun looked down at her feet. And, okay, maybe red six inch heels weren't the best bounty hunting shoes. "To be fair, I didn't actually think you'd be home. Or if you were that you'd answer."

Jongin's face softened just a bit. He was amused. "Well, I do have to commend you on your style. But, babe, you have to be practical." 

"Babe?" Sehun arched her brow, the cocked hip back. The second time caught her attention. She had amazing style. And practicality. "Who says I can't take you down in these shoes?"

"With that pencil skirt, I doubt your leg could kick high enough to kick my ass." 

Sehun smirked and reached behind her. She ripped the snap off the back, and the skirt fell to the floor, leaving her in just the spandex shorts she wore underneath. "I'm adaptable." 

And the way Jongin was looking at her again made her stomach flip. This spelled trouble. "I'd love to see you take someone down wearing that." Jongin said slowly, an almost feral look in his eyes. "Except. Not me." He pointed, turning away from Sehun. She gladly took the time to put her skirt back on 

"It's a deal. I need help, anyways." Jongin sighed, shoulders slumped. He really looked defeated. "A new set of eyes." 

"Then, here's how it's gonna be. You're gonna have a lotta people lookin' for you, so you're gonna stay with me." Sehun looked around Jongin's place. He was clean, but not that tidy. There also wasn't any evidence of guilt lying around. Damn. 

"No way." Jongin shot in immediately. 

"Listen, I'm not missing the chance of nabbing you at the end of the week. Besides, like I said, you'll have a shit load of people after you, especially if you're innocent and digging around for proof. With me is the least expected place. Especially since I'm after you as well." Sehun said resolutely, staring at Jongin. With that explanation, Jongin would have little choice but to follow her advice. She was just proud of herself for coming up with it so fast. Maybe she wasn't so bad at this high profile shit after all. "Also, I want credit for helping you clear your name. It would give me a lot of leverage at the police station. Maybe even the city in general."

"What? The next time you fuck something up? Crash another 4x4 into city hall?" 

"That!" Sehun threw her hands up, "was not my fault! The bitch tazed me while I was driving!"

"It's your fault the tazer wasn't taken away from her!" 

Sehun huffed, she wasn't about to argue with Jongin over something so petty. "Anyway." She snapped, eyes narrowed, "do you have a plan? Hm? You have a week until I get to take you in please tell me you have a plan?"

The look on Jongin's face told her that, no, he did not have a plan.


	3. three

"Yo, Jongdae." Sehun called upon arrival at the police station. She had ditched her previous plans of trying to get information from the other officers. They couldn't be trusted now. So, after stuffing Jongin in the back of her car underneath a blanket and leading him into her apartment with sunglasses (her spare), she buttoned her shirt and headed straight to Jongdae. 

"Yes, Sehun?" Jongdae asked, "what're you doing here? Did you bring in another naked guy? I'm gonna have to send you to Officee Jung for that one. I don't want to see any dicks today." Jongdae was a really funny guy, he also had a heart of gold. They had known each other about seven years, since Jongdae married Sehun's best friend, Joonmyun right out of high school. 

They were the dream couple, really. High school sweethearts. It was sickeningly adorable to see them together. Sehun could only take them together in small doses. Or when food was involved.

He was definitely the older brother type to Sehun. Which was nice, since she hadn't ever had any siblings. It also took some getting used to. She never had anyone who could tease her like he did but also vow to shoot anyone who dared try and mess with her. If only he knew she was tangled up with the only guy who had really ever hurt her. 

It went on for a while, the bickering, which is what usually happened. They'd tease and then Sehun would get whatever she came in for. Donuts from the break room, a new pair of handcuffs, a night stick, taser. She had never asked for information before, however. She wasn't even sure how much Jongdae could give her. 

"I need..." Sehun glanced around, she wasn't sure who she could trust. Jongdae wasn't even passed suspicion except for the fact he was literally an angel. Sehun was happy for Joonmyun and approved of their marriage just because Jongdae didn't have a mean or dishonest bone in his body. 

The only problem with Jongdae was that he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Sehun had to be careful because he was bound to say something to someone about the information that she needed and if it was the wrong person, or people, it would mean big trouble. There could be several cops being paid off in this case. The more Sehun had to avoid, the more chances there was that she would slip up. 

"I need a favor." Sehun asked, putting on her best innocent and pleading face. It worked for her for a lot of things. Discounted movie tickets, a free meal. A couple dates brought into her flat. It worked on Jongdae whenever she was visiting and she wanted the last of something Joonmyun had cooked. 

Jongdae raised an eyebrow, "What kind of favor? I already told you I don't remove speeding tickets from your record or make you not have to pay them." 

"No, no... I need..." Sehun sighed, "I need to talk to you, can I come over for dinner? It's a sensitive topic."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant-" Jongdae shouted, which caused several heads to whip in their direction. Sehun's cheeks burned. 

"No! Shut the hell up!" She smacked him hard in the arm a couple times. Sehun let out a growl of frustration and crossed her arms over her chest. "What time do you get off? I'll bring over takeout or something." 

Jongdae grimaced, "you choose the nastiest stuff for takeout. Don't be silly, Joonmyun can cook for us."

"Won't the-" Sehun motioned around her, particularly her stomach, "get in the way?"

Jongdae just stared at Sehun for a little bit, the look on his face part amazed and part concerned. "Sehun, she cooks dinner every day."

"Well, whatever, I'll be there at six." Sehun turned and began stomping away, huffing angrily. That gave her three hours to try and get Jongin settled into her apartment. Even though the thought made her skin crawl.

-

When Joonmyun opened the door, she was still very pregnant and very happy. Practically glowing. It would have freaked Sehun out were it not for the fact that she was used to it when it came to Joonmyun. She was embarrassingly happy all the damn time. Or just embarrassing. 

"Sehun! I made some fried chicken! I know you love it!" She tugged Sehun by the hand and brought her inside. Joonmyun's hair was pinned into a very pretty, but very messy bun. Sehun could never pull that off. 

Color Sehun jealous. Joonmyun ended up like Sehun's parents wished she had. 

"Sounds delicious. Is Jongdae here yet?"

"He told me you were expecting! I can't believe you didn't tell me first! Or call me over while you took the test." 

Sehun grimaced this time, she had no idea what the hell would have been so special about watching Sehun pee on a stick. Sehun never asked to watch Joonmyun do that. Just then, Jongdae rounded the corner into the kitchen where they were. Sehun charged at him. 

"You told Joonmyun I was pregnant!!?" She shouted, punching Jongdae in the arm several times in a row. "What the fuck, that's the farthest from the truth!" 

Jongdae was shouting in between laughter for mercy. Once Sehun felt she had gotten all her rage out, she released him from the headlock she had wrestled him into. 

"Well, well, you can tell us the news over dinner, it's ready now." Joonmyun pulled her towards the table, sitting her down in a seat. Sehun's plate was piled high with chicken, potatoes, and corn already. Her mouth watered. 

"Ouch-" Sehun rubbed her backside instead of complimenting her best friend on the food she had prepared. "Joonmyun, your maternal instincts are already kicking in." 

Without further ado or chance for Jongdae to press on the discussion she needed to call a dinner date in for, Sehun dug in. She scarfed down two pieces of chicken before Jongdae spoke up. "Y'know sometimes I wonder how you're still single, and then I see you eat."

"Fuck off-" Sehun spoke up around a mouthful of grease and chicken. She dropped the bones and wiped her fingers. "Anyway, back to business." She looked straight at Jongdae. She narrowed her eyes, as if looking at him like this could help her see into his soul. It didn't and she still had zero idea if Jongdae could keep his mouth shut. 

"Listen, Jongdae.... I'm on the hunt for a mole."

"Mole? The habitat isn't right for a mole, sure it's not a shrew?" Jongdae asked while shoveling potatoes into his mouth. 

Sehun just stared slack jawed for a moment. "Not the animal, you dense cow. There's some serious shit going down in your police department." She pointed a chicken bone accusingly at Jongdae. 

"Oh, are you talking about Jongin?" 

"Jongin-" Joonmyun repeated, eyes going wide and looking at Sehun. "Wait, Sehun, are you going to catch him? Oh, wow, what sweet reven-"

"He didn't do it." She sighed, sitting back with her arms crossed, chicken bones discarded on her plate. "Or so he says." 

"He didn't." Jongdae confirmed, face now serious. It was odd to see Jongdae without that look in his eyes or the kittenish curl to his lips. "And, yes, Sehun, the department is in turmoil." 

Sehun tilted her head at that, "what do you know?" Guess she didn't need to worry about him not keeping his mouth shut since he hadn't mentioned anything about it to her until now. 

"What do you know about Jongin's location?" Jongdae leaned forward, looking interested. "Are you shacking up together? Has he boned you yet?"

Joonmyun squeaked and slapped Jongdae on the back of the head. "That is rude! Sehun isn't dumb, she wouldn't do something like that. Jongin is a dog, a jerk. A scoundrel!" 

They both looked over at Sehun, who had gone strangely silent once more. "You are!" Joonmyun shrieked, a look of horror on her face. "Please tell me you're being safe! I don't want to be an aunt-" Joonmyun practically started hyperventilating. 

"No! We're not doing anything like that! That's vile!" Sehun countered. It wasn't vile in her mind on the drive over when she visioned using those handcuffs she had on Jongin in a less than appropriate manner. "And you're one to talk about making someone an aunt!" She threw her hands up. 

"Jongdae will be a perfect dad!" Joonmyun argued, and Jongdae looked very satisfied. "Jongin will probably split town the first moment his fertilized egg senses start tingling!"

Sehun wanted to puke. Not the visual she needed. She felt dirty for her wandering mind now. "This is not a conversation I want to have." She rubbed her temples. "I need to know what you know about it."

"Man, I don't know shit." Jongdae sighed, mouth twisted into a frown. "I wasn't working with Jongin. He was working solo, he's not even a detective. Neither am I."

"Fuck." Sehun pushed her plate away. Jongdae eyed her, Sehun could see the gears working in his head. 

"I do know one thing, Sehun." Jongdae started, "you're in danger if you start poking around. They've forced Jongin out, but who knows what they'd do to just a meddling bounty hunter." 

Sehun's gut turned sickeningly. "What do you mean..? As far as anyone else knows, I'm trying to put Jongin in jail." 

Jongdae nodded, but he didn't look any less concerned. "That might be good for now, Sehun. But just... Be careful, alright?" 

"I will, don't worry. Aren't I always?"

The concerned silence following that statement roared in Sehun's ears even as she bid the couple good night an hour later. 

"Jongdae?" She started when Joonmyun had turned and waddled back into their house. Their beautiful traditional style house with a fenced in yard. Joonmyun had inherited it from her grandmother. 

"Don't tell anyone what you're really up to?" Jongdae finished for her, reaching out to pinch her cheek. "You got it, kiddo." 

"Thanks." She smiled, even though she hated being called kiddo. "You're the best." She hugged him shortly, with just a gentle squeeze. She released him and got into her car. 

"See you later, Jongdae." She waved as she pulled out of their long driveway. 

Kim Jongin was fucking with her life yet again, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!! <3


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexual tension

"Jongin." Sehun whispered when she arrived home, "what are you doing?" She stood in horror at the abundance of exposed, dripping wet skin. Sehun wasn't aware cops could be so buff. In between all the donuts and coffee breaks, Sehun always assumed they would have softer stomachs. 

If anything, Jongin was more muscular than she remembered. Her eyes wandered over his skin and, god, was that a tattoo? Black ink against tan skin, it was getting Sehun hot and bothered. If only she could trace the triangular shape with her tongue, the point headed like an arrow straight towards his...

"I showered." Jongin dropped the towel he was drying his hair with onto the back of the couch where he was set up to sleep. 

"Where are your pants?" Sehun did not look at the part of the towel that was wrapped around his waist where his junk was hidden. And she most certainly did not wonder if anything about that had changed, too. 

"I accidentally left them out here with my stuff. I figured you'd be gone a while." He shrugged, jostling the water droplets on his shoulders. One ran straight down his biceps, along the lines of his muscles. "How was your dinner?"

"The food was delicious, but happy couples aren't my thing." She snapped out of it. Talking about her best friend and her husband was safe territory. Totally not a turn on. 

"Awh, has little Sehun gone through heartbreak?" Jongin teased in a baby voice. 

All attraction to him left her body in that second, blood running cold as she was yet again reminded why she hated him so much. "Yeah. Some jackass fucked me in a storage room and didn't call." She set her bag down and shuffled off into the kitchen. Joonmyun didn't make dessert. 

"Oh." Jongin let out, having the decency to at least look a little ashamed. Sehun wasn't going to fall for it. "You-"

"Stop." Sehun cut him off, rooting around in her fridge. "I, honestly, don't want to hear anything from you right now about what happened."

And, thankfully, Jongin was silent as she poured a glass of milk and opened a package of oreos. Sehun stayed at her breakfast bar, facing away from Jongin, and ate through a whole line before she started to feel better. 

"You dunk?" Jongin sat at the stool next to her. He had his own glass of milk. He grabbed for a cookie and Sehun yanked the package away. 

"Cookies will ruin your abs. One cookie and boom. You only have a four pack. Three cookies and it's all over." She warned, eyes narrowed. 

Jongin laughed and took a cookie anyway. He twisted the top off and licked the cream off. Thankfully now, he was wearing a shirt. And pants. That took most of the edge off. 

"You can do whatever you want with your cookies, I don't care. I don't even care if you lose all your abs." She told him, eyes on the bubbles coming from the cookie she had submerged in her milk. 

Jongin didn't respond, and they ate cookies in silence. It was tense, and very awkward. Sehun hadn't expected any less. "Be honest, you want me to lose my abs." Jongin said after another line of oreos. Damn, Sehun hadn't budgeted a whole bag of cookies in her grocery list. 

"Jongin, please." Sehun spoke quietly, really afraid of her voice at the moment. "They're not even that impressive."

"Said the liar." Jongin chuckled, licking at another oreo. 

Sehun laughed, ducking her head, eyes falling to the dry cookie she pulled out of the package. She felt better, probably not in twenty minutes when the weight of the cookies hit her. But, emotionally, she was okay. She couldn't believe she had gotten into her head, even for just a moment when Jongdae was teasing her about it, that she wanted anything to do with Kim Jongin. 

She loved romance and being whisked off her feet. There was nothing romantic about Jongin. He was just hot. And could probably bench press her fifty times. "We have to figure out what to do about this mess you're in." Sehun said once the cookies were gone and their glasses were drained. "Jongdae couldn't give me squat."

"I actually did think of something today." Jongin took both their glasses from the counter and walked them to the kitchen sink to wash them. "But, obviously, you'll have to approve." 

Sehun raised one perfect eyebrow, arms folded across the countertop. "Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"Well, NCT has been circling its way through the red light districts first. And, since I've never had female help, I haven't been able to really get much out of the workers down there." 

"They've got prostitutes selling chewing gum laced with drugs?" Sehun reiterated to see if she was getting it correctly. 

"Yeah, so I was thinking, if you went down there and pretended to be a worker, you could get some information." 

"This sounds like more than a one night event..." Sehun narrowed her eyes at Jongin, lips pursed together. She was very unsure of the idea. If it were one night, she could probably handle it. Two, three, or more? Not so sure. 

She knew Jongin would never ask her to have sex with anyone so that wasn't the problem. The problem was those red light districts were dangerous. Sehun had seen way too many crime shows about how low profile sex workers were and she would be an easy target. A sitting duck. 

"I'll do it. But I'll need protection." 

Jongin's eyebrows furrowed, lips curling in distaste, "you won't have to actually have sex with anyone."

"No-" she exclaimed, but was already pulling out her phone. "I meant like mace and shit. Possibly a wire." She tapped a few buttons on her phone and brought it to her ear. 

Sehun heard the line connect, but no greeting. She almost rolled her eyes until she realized he wouldn't be able to see it. "Hey, Yifan, I need your help. Can you bring over all sorts of neat and easily hid defensive equipment? Oh, and a wire."

"Be there in 30." 

"Thank you, Yifan, you're the best."

When Sehun disconnected, Jongin was staring, expression just begging for her to explain. "Yifan is the best bounty hunter I know. I suspect he was once apart of the secret service of Beijing or whatever." 

"Hm." Jongin went to make himself comfortable on the couch, bare feet lifting to rest on Sehun's coffee table. It was kind of disgusting, but Sehun didn't have the strength to argue. 

"I'm going to get all dolled up." Sehun stood, heading back into her bedroom. Half an hour later, with her hair teased and her eyes reapplied with eyeshadow, she was struggling to get on the heels with had wth strings and laces up her calf. She definitely remembered why she never wore these anymore. 

When she heard a knock on her door, she was finally done. She felt Jongin's eyes drinking the skin tight white crop top and the equally skin tight black leather mini skirt that had built in suspenders. Gobs of smooth pale skin was exposed, and when she opened the door, she could see Yifan's eyes widen with interest. 

"Hey, gorgeous." Yifan greeted, stepping passed her, duffle bag and all. "Looks like you're headed somewhere fun."

"Mm, not too much. Work." Sehun watched as Yifan recognized Jongin, his whole body tensing. Jongin just stared, still lounging on her couch. Dirtying her coffee table with his dirty feet. 

"Also harboring criminals. What's the deal with him?" 

"We're out to prove his innocence." Sehun explained, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "It'd take too long to explain details-"

"He doesn't need to know details." Jongin interrupted and stood, stepping closer. Yifan was so much taller than Jongin, and even more so than Sehun. He towered over them both as Jongin stood beside Sehun and held his hand out. "The stuff please, and then you can leave." 

Yifan raised an eyebrow, looking from Jongin to Sehun. "Wherever you're sending her, she ain't going alone. And since you've gotta lay low, I'm coming." Yifan decided. And, yes, that made Sehun feel so much better. Yifan as backup was the best case scenario. 

Yifan set his bag down on the counter and opened it. "Do you know how to place a wire?" Yifan asked, pulling out the mentioned object. 

"Usually, but I'm so..." Sehun motioned to her scantily clad body. "I don't know where to place it." 

"Then it'd be my pleasure to help you." Yifan grinned, and Sehun's breath hitched. Yifan in general made her knees weak when he so much as grinned at her. Having Yifan touch her... Oh, she wondered if she could make it out of this alive. 

Yifan's hands were large and warm. Even with just the light brush of his knuckles as he pulled on the suspender to her skirt, tucking the wire behind it with some tape. "I'm going to have to thread it up your shirt, okay?"

Sehun's mind was a little fuzzy, so she could only nod. She didn't trust herself to not start begging for something indecent right then. 

She really needed to get laid. 

As his hands moved up her shirt, she nearly forgot to breath. His fingers hooked the microphone inside the cup of her bra, palms hot against the swell of her breast which she could feel even through the padding. 

His hands dropped from her chest, moving over the fabric of her shirt instead, making sure the microphone wouldn't be easily felt. "Good. Now, the most important part. It'll be tricky, since what you have on is so tight, but-" Yifan circled his arms around her, bringing her flush against his chest. 

Holy shit, she thought, she really needed to get laid. Preferably by Yifan at this point. He slipped the battery pack down the back of her skirt-.

"Okay!" Jongin interrupted and Sehun jumped away. "She can figure out where to put that, we're running out of time, here." 

Sehun fanned herself, pushing away all the perversion in her mind. "Right, yeah, I can do that part, yeah." She agreed, sounding a little breathless to even her own ears. 

Flushed red, she walked to her bedroom, not noticing the stare down between the two men behind her.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of drug use and solicitation. Beware.

Before, when going to the red light district was just a thought, it seemed less scary. Now that she was actually there, Sehun had goosebumps all along her arms. 

"Remember if you get into trouble what you're supposed to say, right, Sehun?" Yifan's voice drifted through her mind, and she repeated the word like a mantra in her head. 

She finally had a safeword and it was for the not-so-fun kind of danger. She didn't have any way of hearing Yifan's voice in her ear like he had offered with the small ear bud he brought over. There was no safe way to hide it, however, and Sehun had to regretfully decline it. 

She had to figure out how to do this by herself. With only Yifan in his SUV parked a block outside the district. She tried not to think about how that was too far away for him to arrive in time to prevent any real danger. "Yifan, I regret this." She whispered, and even just talking and knowing he was at the other end was sort of comforting. Sort of. 

She piped down from her nervous rambling when she approached two women dressed similarly to her. "Oh, girly, you're lookin' like fresh meat." One of them said. She had long black hair and brightly painted nails. Her eyes were sharp and vibrant, the look enhanced by the black liner and wings. Sehun was instantly charmed. 

Besides the fact that she was referred to as 'fresh meat'. That made her skin crawl. 

"Uh... Yeah... I'm not quite..." Sehun chuckled nervously, toes tapping. "I was just gonna-"

"You ain't gonna get nowhere fumblin' around. Lemme show you the ropes around here." The same girl with black hair said, gum popping in her mouth. Sehun's eyes snapped to where she was now blowing a bubble with the gum. 

She didn't seem like she was on anything at the moment. "I'm Zi." She introduced herself, "what's your name?"

"Sehu-"

"Not your real name, right? Never use your real name around here, sweetie." Zi informed her. Which was good, Sehun probably should have thought of that before this moment. 

"Uh..." She was now coming up blank. The only nickname she ever had was Sehunnie. "Honey..?" Sehun tried out. Zi smiled in approval. 

"You'll get a lot of flies with that name." Her Korean was accented, and she waved off the other worker in favor of wrapping her arm around Sehun's shoulder. "So, Honey, what brings you here?"

"Rent." She said quickly, lips pulling down into a frown, "Rent, car payment. Being dirt poor?" She wondered if that was a common reason why people did this. The understanding nod Zi was giving her said that maybe it was. 

"It's good it's not for drugs or anything... Sadly, those types don't..." Zi stopped speaking then, a look of horror on her face. Sehun looked around, but saw nothing particularly horrifying. Well, except the girl hunched against the wall, limbs and head twitching. 

But she was in the opposite direction of where Zi was looking. Sehun wondered about the twitching girl. She nearly wanted to call an ambulance but knew it probably wasn't the best course of action. Sehun would most likely blow her cover. 

"Those types don't make out too well here." Zi finished, shaking her head lightly, "the key is to stay sober. If you don't stay sober, you end up being used for more than just what you signed up for. It's a gruesome game around here, there's a new crew running it now."

"New crew?" 

"You probably spoke to one of them... The guys who collect the money. There's V, Suga, and Jin. They run the prostitution ring. V's alright, Jin's mostly harmless. But Suga... You have to watch out for him. He's dangerous." 

"Oh, Jin, I remember him." Sehun faked, hoping it would be enough to convince Zi she hadn't just walked on in to spy. Sehun marveled at the glass storefronts along the alley. They were being lit one by one in soft purple or pink lights. Beyond the glass, Sehun could see several women, some in barely more than underwear, on display. 

There were older women at the counter, Sehun could only imagine they were there to conduct the business transactions.

"He's usually the one for newbies..." Zi nodded, leading her back farther down the alley, the storefronts slowly trickled out into a regular alley. Sehun could see the shops start up again across the street. "Namjoon and Hobi do the drugs that circle around here. You don't want to mess in that business. So just follow the rules around here and you won't be forced into anything like that." 

"You remember the rules, right?" Sehun gave her a blank look. Zi frowned, "first things first, at the beginning of each night, you have to check in with Suga-"

Sehun's eyes grew wide, but it was too late to bolt now. She hoped to God or Buddha or whoever the fuck was in charge up there that Yifan was already on his way. "He's right through this door." Zi motioned, nudging Sehun forward. 

"The dangerous one, right?" Sehun pointed. She was fucked. They'd find her body in the Han River and her mother would cry over the fact she had sunk into prostitution. "Will he be nice?"

"Oh, yeah, he will be. Unless you mess something up. Go on or you'll be late. Everyone has to check in before ten." 

Sehun gulped and walked through the door. She may have stumbled a little. She spotted a green head of hair in the corner, sitting at a table. "Hi, uh, Suga..?"

Suga's eyebrow raised in question as she appeared, "Jin didn't tell me we were getting a new girl." 

"Oh, haha," Sehun searched for an explanation, "maybe he forgot?" 

Suga looked thoughtful for a moment, and Sehun's knees began to quake. "He does do that often." Suga took his feet off the chair across from him and stood up. "What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked, walking in a circle around her. She felt like she was being examined by a vulture. 

"Honey." She answered, hands clasped in front of her. One wrong move and she was going to round house kick him in the face. 

"Well, Honey, I suspect you know the rules by now?" 

"Uh, yes, Jin went over them all with me." Sehun responded, even though she really wanted to hear them. She also figured maybe asking for a refresher was against the rules. If Zi was still around if she got out of here, then she'd ask her. 

"Good. For the first few nights, I don't want you workin', you'll be advertising. See if you get any interest." Suga looked her up and down. Then, after a split second, his lips twitched into a smirk. "I don't think we'll have a problem sellin' you." 

Sehun's stomach churned, and it took all her strength not to scowl. It was lucky she had a strong stomach, as the things she was beginning to picture... she shuddered visibly, and was grateful Suga has already turned away. "You're dismissed." He waved a hand carelessly. 

She had a bad feeling about the fact he was tapping away on his phone. She turned and left. "Hey, Honey, let me show you around?" Zi said, hooking her arm through Sehun's. 

"Yeah, sure..." Sehun said breathlessly, "but don't you have to work?"

"Naw, my regulars don't start showin' until around midnight." She shrugged, "so it gets kinda boring around here. And you seem sweet, I feel bad you have to resort to this."

"Yeah...." Sehun should feel bad that she's lying to someone who seemed so good and could potentially put in danger. Sehun bit her lip, looking around, "So, I need to know these rules again... maybe you could do that while showing me around...?" 

Zi's face lit up with the thought, "Great!" She hopped up and down a few times. "The rules are pretty simple. No talking to the cops, no being late," she counted off as Zi moved down the alleyway. Sehun tried hard not to stare in the windows where women were on display in their underwear. Zi opened a door along the alley and ushered Sehun inside. 

"Right here is where we come to get ready. You have your street clothes-" Zi motioned to herself, along her body. She actually looked great. She had a toned midriff and smooth legs. Sehun's stomach was soft and her legs were sort of prickly with hair. "And then, when it's your turn in the shop, you have special underwear to wear and... it's a process, honestly." Zi sighed, and Sehun had a few questions about the lingerie, but they weren't important, really. Especially since Sehun would never get to the store front. She only had maybe a couple days left here. Unless she could uncover important things quickly. 

"Where are the drugs sold? So... so I know where to stay away from. I really don't want mixed up in that." Sehun shuddered, hoping her act was good enough. 

"Well, I'm not sure myself, the location changes so often. I think for the next few days it'll be along the south side. We're not supposed to tell anyone, though. Not even customers. It's just for our safety that we know. Things get pretty hairy over there." 

"Oh. Well, I'll stay away from there as much as I can..." she frowned, looking towards the south. The district was pretty large, but at least that narrowed it down. 

Unless it changed before Jongin and Yifan could go investigate. Hopefully they were on it now. "Not telling anyone is one of Suga's rules, by the way. If he finds out you have been telling customers well..." That look was back on Zi's face again and Sehun's stomach churned. Sehun didn't feel good about any part of this operation any more. 

"Have you ever dealt with Suga before?" Sehun asked, voice soft. The tone she was using suggested that Zi didn't have to talk about it if she wasn't ready. 

"No, but I had a... friend... be targeted by Suga. She died a couple months ago. OD'd. She never used drugs in her life before that. Since then, I've been on my best behavior until I can get out of here. Even started up some college classes with my savings." 

"That's good. Good for you, Zi." Sehun meant this sincerely. She had just met Zi, but she was already so proud. 

Zi looked a little flushed, but delighted, at the compliment. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "thanks, Honey." She rocked back on her feet. 

"Hey, Zi!" Someone called from one of the store fronts as Sehun and Zi made it outside from the locker room area, if it could have been called that. 

"Oh, gotta go. Duty calls." Zi waved and Sehun wanted out. Alone like this, she didn't feel safe. 

As she made her way through the near maze of alleyways back to where Yifan had parked, she was grabbed. She didn't even have time to shout before a hand was over her mouth, silencing her.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a little sloppy

Before Sehun had the chance to put her taekwondo skills to use, she's released and spun around. She had been pulled into a dark corner of the alley, so she couldn't make out a face. The voice, however, is unmistakeable. "Sehun? What are you doing here?!" Chanyeol asked incredulously. "Have you-" Sehun could practically hear the frown in his voice. She moved a bit so the light from the alleyway revealed more of his face. 

"No, fuck, Chanyeol, I'm undercover." She hissed back, ready to sock him in the gut for even thinking she had grown so desperate for money she was selling her body. Especially when she wouldn't even get all the profit. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm... gathering information, of course." He squared his shoulders, stance proud even in the dim lighting. 

"For who?"

"Chief Oh, of course. Always him."

"My... dad?" She blinked. "What's he investigating here for?"

"That street drug, duh. NCT. I know you've heard of it. He wants to figure out a pattern of where it's being sold. Word has it that it switches places every few days." 

"Oh..." she cleared her throat, "of course..."

"What about you? What're you doing?" 

"Uhh..." Sehun blanched, she couldn't let on that she was doing the same thing for fear of it getting back to the wrong people. "Well, one of these ladies skipped bail, I'm looking for her." 

"Oh," Chanyeol eyed her, his eyebrows raising. "I didn't know you went undercover frequently..."

"I mean, I could pose as a lesbian looking for the right bite to eat, but I figure this would be easier. I don't have to be escorted." 

"Where are your cuffs?" Chanyeol asked curiously. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She grinned, stepping back out from the alleyway, "anyway, I'm bouncing, I don't think she's here." 

"I'm thinking I shouldn't tell your dad that I saw you here?" Chanyeol asked. 

Sehun cringed, "Please, don't. Don't want to give him reason to not talk to me for eight months again." She waved and shuffled away. 

-

"Yifan, did you hear all that?" She said as she climbed into the car, already working on tugging the wire from her outfit. "We got a lot of information tonight." 

"Yeah, I heard it." Yifan grunted, moving from his crouched position in the back, stretching out. "I don't know if we have anything yet, though. Who was that Chanyeol guy?"

"He's my dad's informant. Has been since he was a teen and they worked out a deal for him after he was caught selling pot. He's a generally good kid, he just doesn't come from a good background." Sehun explained. 

"Do you think he'd spill his information to us, too?" Yifan asked, rubbing at his chin. 

"I don't know, but we could always try. I'll run into him tomorrow and find out." 

"No way, you're not coming back. Suga will certainly check with Jin and if he finds out you're not for real, he'll probably kill you." 

"But, if I can just make it to the south side, I can-"

"No way, Sehun. It's too dangerous." Yifan tossed the wires Sehun handed over up under the seat just as there was a knock at the tinted windows. Luckily, no one could see inside. 

Sehun's eyes widened and Yifan jumped into action. He pulled the straps on Sehun's skirt down and pulled her shirt off. She yelped, barely recovering from that motion before she was pulled into Yifan's lap, legs on either side of his hips. 

She will never admit she sort of likes being manhandled. 

The knock came again, more impatient this time when Yifan tossed his shirt off. Sehun's mouth watered, face flushing. That done, Yifan's hand smacked at the automatic window switch and rolled it down. 

Suga looked completely unaffected by the scene in front of him. Even if his eyes lingered on the exposed skin of Sehun's chest. Yifan's warm palm rested on her shaking and scared thigh. "Working already?" Suga smirked at Sehun, eyes sliding to Yifan. 

"Yes, and I don't appreciate being interrupted." Yifan snapped, eyes narrowed. It was that look that had made Sehun scared of him at first. 

"Sorry, But I haven't gone over pricing with Honey yet, she's not ready for work. No matter how eager she is." 

"But, I-" Sehun started, ready to spew some sort of lie. 

"Listen, I want her, and if I don't get her, I'm not gonna come back so." Yifan shifted and pulled his wallet from his pants pocket, hips pressing up into Sehun's. She whimpered quietly in her throat. Yifan's eyes flickered to her and his lips tugged into a smirk. "Here." Yifan pulled a few bills from his wallet. Large bills. Sehun's mouth dropped. "That should cover the night." 

"The whole nigh-" Sehun started, but was interrupted by Suga's glare. 

Suga narrowed his eyes at them both, but took the money. "Report here early tomorrow, Honey. And don't go running off again." Suga warned in a deadly voice, stepping back from the window. 

For show (Sehun figured), Yifan buried his face into her chest as he punched the button for the window to roll up. 

"Yifan-" she choked out, feeling exposed and a little scared, but also a little turned on because Yifan's face wasn't leaving her chest. "We should get out of here." 

Yifan lifted his head and looked up at her. Oh god, she knew that look. It was the same look he had given her after they had been shot at that one time, almost losing the case they had worked on together. 

It usually lead to his head between her legs. See, Yifan was an adrenaline junkie of sorts and danger turned him on. It was so strange. Not that Sehun was going to actually complain. She's been a little turned on ever since he stuck his hands up her shirt earlier that evening. 

"I know the look you're giving me right now and it usually results in multiple orgasms."

"It's been a while since we fooled around cupcake." 

His voice dropped an octave at least and Sehun was like putty. Yifan was attractive and she really needed to get laid so, why not? "You paid for it, that feels a little dirty." Sehun pointed out. His car was comfy, but she hated the idea of sex in a car. Too cramped. She'd probably whack her head on the ceiling at some point. 

Yifan hummed and his hands rubbed her thighs gently. "Think of it as protection. No one will bother us now." 

"What about... other protection?" She asked, lips turning into a frown. 

Yifan groaned and dropped his hands. "Fuckin' hell. You have no idea how good you look right now, Sehun." 

"Sorry, Fannie." She spoke in a baby voice, wiggling her hips. 

"Yeah. But I'll definitely get you next time." Yifan smacked her backside. Sehun yelped and rolled her eyes. For that, she decided she was going to get him good. It was honestly a little thrilling to be doing something so dirty when she knew there was someone on the other side of the car door, keeping an eye on them. 

"Jerk." She huffed, rocking her hips smoothly. "You better give me a glowing review on yelp or some shit. "Fresh meat gives mind blowing lap dance 10/10 would break several laws again." 

Yifan choked out a laugh, head tipping back as Sehun rutted up on him. She could feel him growing harder against her crotch. "You got it, babe." He said as his hand found the clasp of her bra. Skilled fingers undid the hooks and the strapless number fell into their laps. 

Sehun switched up the movement of her hips. She drew small, tight circles against Yifan's clothed dick, body rolling and breasts bouncing. "Jesus, you're gorgeous babe." He groaned, running his tongue over his lips. 

Sehun captured his tongue in between her fingers, "you better put this tongue to good use later." 

"How 'bout now?" His voice sounded a little funny considering his tongue was still captured by Sehun's fingers. He pulled his face away from her hands. He immediately enclosed one of her pert nipples in his mouth, using his tongue to circle the hardened bud. 

"Shit-" Sehun sighed, leather squeaking as her knees slid further apart to press herself harder against the front of Yifan's pants. It was rough and didn't feel as good as it needed to be, but there was nothing like a good dry humping. 

She moaned as Yifan sucked hickeys along her chest. Her movements turned less rhythmic, and Yifan pushed her back to the side and off of him. "Yifa-" she gasped, legs falling open as Yifan yanked her toward him, her hands flailed as she slid from against the door to on her back against the leather seat. 

"He stopped watching so-" Yifan grinned and pulled her panties off, tossing the thin cotton to the side. "I'm gonna make you scream and then we'll leave." 

"We could just-" But her words cut off in a strangled noise as Yifan buried his face underneath her skirt, moving her legs to drape over his shoulders. 

\--

"You do know that the audio was on for your wire the entire time you were in the car with him?" Jongin said upon Sehun's return several hours later. 

Sehun, despite the burning blush blossoming across her face, just clicked her tongue. "I bet you listened the entire time." 

It was Jongin's turn to scoff, eyes rolling. "Like I want to listen to you or that oaf." 

"Oaf? Yifan?" Sehun's jaw dropped, an intense anger flooding her system. "He is not an oaf!"

"He looks at you like he wants to devour you." 

"Oh, and you don't?"

"He's only after one thing, Sehun." Jongin crossed his arms over his chest. As if that would make Sehun want to listen to him. 

"That's rich coming from you." Sehun grouched and kicked her shoes off. "Besides, who says I'm not after only that, too? We're both adults and we definitely don't have to explain it to some dirty cop." 

"I'm not guilty, fuck, Sehun!" Jongin sprung from his spot on the couch and started towards her. 

"You don't have any fuckin' proof, Jongin! Do you know how much trouble I'd be in if someone found you here, you're fucking lucky I'm helping you. This could fuck my entire life up. But, here I am. So don't think you are entitled to any of my decision." She shoved him hard in the chest in an effort to get away from him and head towards her kitchen for a drink. 

After a few moments and a glass of water later, she spoke again. At least Jongin realized when she had a point and he needed to shut up. "I'm going to get a hold of Chanyeol tomorrow and see if he can tell me anything about NCT and who else is already workin' on the case."

"You need to go back to the red light district." Jongin argued. 

"Did you not hear Suga? He knows something is up, too. With the way he looked at Yifan and I. It'd be certain death." 

"That is my only chance, Sehun, you have to." Jongin insisted. Sehun's lip curled. 

"I'm going to talk to Chanyeol first. And then, I'll think about it."


End file.
